onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pacifista
The are developed by Marine head scientist Dr. Vegapunk. They are cyborgs built in the mold of the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, who was the prototype for the project. As stated by Sentoumaru, the funds required for the construction of just one Pacifista are roughly equal to that of a Marine-issued battleship. Appearance All the Pacifista replicas seen thus far have been identical in appearance to Bartholomew Kuma, even in his uncommon body proportion. The only distinguishing features between them and the genuine article are the lack of a Bible and Kuma's Nikyu Nikyu no Mi palm pads, though the latter is not initially apparent as they all wear similar gloves. The Pacifista are built from human corpses, except for the original Kuma, who was gradually converted into a Pacifista. They all have no memories of their past lives and are under complete control of the World Government. Their appearances are so convincing that pirates unfamiliar with the genuine article believe they are the real Kuma. The Straw Hat Pirates, having previously fought Kuma, were able to tell the difference eventually. Likewise, X. Drake, a former Rear Admiral familiar with the project, was aware of its nature. Some New World pirates are aware of Vegapunk's experiments, and that he sent several prototypes to handle incidents in the past, but were surprised that they were all modeled after Kuma. All Pacifista are labeled by the letters "PX", then a hyphen and a number, presumably indicating the order in which they were constructed. The label is printed on the right side of their necks. There appears to be around twenty of them in service as of the Marineford War. Personality Pacifista are straightforward and robotic in the execution of their duties. They can identify pirates with active bounties and will immediately attack. While they ordinarily attack with precision, a damaged Pacifista can potentially go berserk and fire wildly in every direction, as was the case when PX-4 was injured by the Straw Hat pirates. Pacifista will normally avoid attacking allies, such as the Shichibukai, though this directive can be ignored if they are ordered to attack. It is not clear exactly what command structure the Pacifistas fall under. At the very least, they will obey SentoumaruOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 511 and Episode 403, Sentoumaru tells "PX-1" to stop the Straw Hats from scattering. and Kuma himself.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Kuma orders another Pacifista around. Pacifista have the ability to speak, but rarely do so. Usually, they will speak to announce the presence of a pirate with an active bounty (Trafalgar Law, Scratchmen Apoo, and Monkey D. Luffy have all been referred to this way). During the Marineford War, one relayed orders to stand down when Boa Hancock moved into its path of fire. It then ordered her to step aside. Sentoumaru was also able to order one to speak, having it identify a pirate to an assembled crowd. While Bartholomew Kuma was loyal to the World Government, he still had the free will to choose whether or not to obey orders. After the modifications were completed, he became as emotionless as any Pacifista. However, as his last act as a free man, Kuma had a special mission programmed into him by Vegapunk, instructing him to protect the Thousand Sunny until it was reclaimed by the Straw Hats. Following this, he presumably behaves as the others do. Abilities and Powers The Pacifista are cyborgs, similar to Franky of the Straw Hat Pirates but superior in several ways. They are composed of a metal even stronger than steel, as demonstrated when Zoro's attempt to attack the partially-converted Kuma only resulted in a slight gash in the metal, whereas ordinary steel would have been cleaved in two. After striking PX-1 once, Sanji (using Diable Jamble) was forced to note that another kick would break his legs (this technique easily cut through Jyabura's Tekkai).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Sanji's attack and the aftermath. However, as Franky pointed out, despite all their strengths, they are still human beneath and are capable of bleeding. As cyborgs, the Pacifista are capable of taking staggering amounts of damage without being disabled. For example, despite being set on fire by Sanji, PX-1 continued operating. PX-4 also continued operating despite direct damage to its internal systems. Only significant and irreversible trauma seems capable of stopping them, such as breaking their necks or cleaving them in two. They may explode if sufficiently damaged. Pacifista can identify wanted pirates on sight using a electronic scope, thus the red glow in the pupils of the eye lenses, that works at a significant distance.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, PX-1 identifies Zoro and his bounty using a scope while they are some distance away. Their recognition ability is also extremely good, as one was able to identify Luffy while obscured by smoke, in addition to seeing through his heavy clothing and joke mustache disguise. They are capable of firing laser beams from their mouth and hands (with exception of the real Kuma, whose Nikyu Nikyu no Mi cover the palm of his hands and limit his laser to his mouth) which are based on Kizaru's Devil Fruit. Pacifista can also run slightly faster than most people, despite their size, although they are still slower than Kuma himself (this being ironic as Kuma himself never runs). As pointed out by the Straw Hats, the lack of the Devil Fruit ability does not make their defenses or built-in weaponry any weaker than those of the original. In fact, it took the entire Straw Hat forces just to bring down one of the replicas - an effort which left them winded and exhausted (though Zoro had previously been wounded from the fight on the Thriller Bark).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 509 and Episode 402, The Pacifista are noted to be on par with the original by the Straw Hats. However, Kuma's Devil Fruit still separates him from the other Pacifistas in terms of overall capabilities; Kuma himself easily dealt with PX-1 unit by "teleporting" him away.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 513 and Episode 405, Kuma knocks away PX-1. According to Sentoumaru, the versions used against the Straw Hats were the prototypes, so there is presumably a production model which is stronger than the original. History The Creation of the Pacifista Program Years before the current time, the Shichibukai who hated the World Government, Bartholomew Kuma, struck a deal with the Marines, and became a human test subject for the Pacifista program developed by Dr. Vegapunk. Overtime, the project began converting Kuma part by part, starting with his hands, then legs, though he retained his free will so long as his brain remained unmodified. Vegapunk also created many Pacifista units, all of whom had the same appearance as the real Kuma, and sent these prototypes to deal with incidents around the world. Few people outside the Marines actually knew about these prototypes, thinking they are the real Kuma, but several people did hear rumors about them, mostly pirates in the New World.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma talks about the Pacifista program and Dr. Vegapunk's involvement.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 560, Doflamingo unveils details of Kuma's involvement with the Pacifista program to Emporio Ivankov.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 562, Pirates from the New World mention hearing rumours about Vegapunk occasionally sending prototypes to deal with incidents. Bartholomew Kuma the Pacifista After Kuma witnessed Moria get beaten by Luffy, Kuma then reported this to the World Government. Fearful that the rumors of Moria's defeat will cause another global uproar like with Crocodile, they ordered Kuma to kill all witnesses on Thriller Bark including the Straw Hat Pirates. Accepting the order, he launched an attack on some of the members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association before shifting his attention to Zoro.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 483 and Episode 375, Kuma is ordered to kill everyone to prevent rumors of Gecko's defeat on Thriller Bark from spreading. Kuma weakens Zoro, and uses his Devil Fruit ability to take down Franky and Sanji. He gives them an ultimatum: let him kill Luffy, and he lets them live. When they refuse him, Kuma calmly detonates the entire island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 484 and Episode 376, Kuma blows up Thriller Bark when the Straw Hats turn down his deal. Though this does not succeed in killing the Straw Hats, it knocks all of them out. Just when he is about to finish an unconscious Luffy off, Zoro, in a desperate move, strikes him with a Shishi Sonson (Lion's song) in an effort to kill him by cutting him in two but is only able to damage him. The wound on Kuma's shoulder reveals that he is a Cyborg. He then reveals that he is different from Cyborg Franky. Kuma is an incomplete human weapon created by the World Government and Dr. Vegapunk, known as a Pacifista. Zoro offers to trade his life for Luffy's, seeing no other way. Kuma agrees and at that moment, Sanji decides to give his life up. Zoro promptly knocks him out, feeling necessary to sacrifice his own life rather than Sanji's. Kuma states that he would not harm Luffy, as his "honor would be at stake",One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma states that it would be shameful to attack Luffy now. in exchange for Zoro experiencing the pain Luffy endured throughout his fight against Moria. Kuma proceeds to literally extract Luffy's pain, and directs it to Zoro, which almost kills him. Kuma then teleports to the entrance to the ship. He is then seen at Thriller Bark musing about Dragon, having a good son with a loyal crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma leaves Thriller Bark. The Pacifista attack! Soon after, many other Pacifista units made their way to the Sabaody Archipelago, where one of them was able to track down and find the escaping Kid Pirates, who were running from other Marine chaos due to the actions partially caused by captain Eustass Kid.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 505 and Episode 399, a Pacifista discovers Kid Pirates in retreat. The Heart Pirates soon joined in the battle to escape the island. Also, another Pacifista appeared in front of Urouge and a third in front of the Straw Hats. During the recent battle, they demonstrated none of the Devil Fruit abilities the original Bartholomew Kuma had previously, firing lasers from his hands instead of using his paw fruit, and failing to counter Franky's coup de vent, despite his previous fighting style being heavily focused on reflecting air. It was X. Drake who revealed that these many Kumas are in fact Pacifistas, into which Vegapunk has copied Kuma's appearance and Kizaru's powers.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 509 and Episode 402, Drake notes some details on the Pacifista. Kuma himself arrives and, using his Devil Fruit's pushing ability, separates the Straw Hat crew by sending them flying to different locations all over the world, as well as PX-1, who was about to strike the crew. Battle of Marineford During the war between the Whitebeard Pirates and the World Government, at Kuma's battle with Ivankov, Donquixote Doflamingo revealed that Kuma had been fully converted into a Pacifista, PX-0, losing his free will in the process. Later, near the final stretches of the war, where Portgas D. Ace's execution would occur earlier than planned, Sentoumaru appeared from the bay of Marineford, backed up with an army of at least twenty Pacifista. Following Sengoku's plan, Sentoumaru ordered the Pacifista to surround the New World pirates in a circular formation, and eliminate them while they were trapped, all the while killing anyone who tries to leave the circle. The pirates were outmatched by the Pacifista's superior firepower and armor, and Whitebeard noted that they were not above sacrificing allies to achieve results. However, Sengoku ordered them to avoid attacking the pirates of Whitebeard, as a way to create doubt and manipulate Whitebeard's allies to attack Whitebeard on the belief he is sacrificing them to save Ace. During the battle at the plaza, it was shown that some of the New World pirates managed to take down a Pacifista.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 568, A Pacifista is destroyed by several pirates of the New World. Later, it seems that some Pacifista tried to attack Monkey D. Luffy but were interrupted by Boa Hancock, who crushed and petrified several of them until she was confronted by Sentoumaru.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 569, Boa Hancock destroys the head of a Pacifista using Perfume Femur.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 570, Sentoumaru reveals that Hancock has destroyed several Pacifista. When he confronted her, demanding to know why she was attacking the Pacifista, her response of, "Love is always a Hurricane!" left him rather confused. When the war reached its peak, they were seen standing back along with the Shichibukai witnessing the death of Whitebeard. Upon the Blackbeard pirates declaring war on Marineford, they moved forward attacking the Whitebeard Pirates attempting to escape moving past the fissure gaps towards the ships.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 579, The Pacifista cross the fissures in the plaza to hunt down the Whitebeard Pirates. When Sengoku called off the war, they stood down, allowing the remaining Whitebeard Pirates to escape.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 580, The Pacifista cease their attacks after Sengoku signaled the end of the Whitebeard War. After the Battle of Marineford Along with Donquixote Doflamingo, several Pacifista units quickly surrounded Gecko Moria and began firing off blasts at him, under an order higher than Sengoku's that Moria is too weak to continue as a Shichibukai and that it would be better off if he is eliminated and make it look like he died in the war instead.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 581, The Pacifista followed by Doflamingo attack Moria. However, before they could deal a death blow to Moria, he disappeared with his Kage Kage no Mi powers. Straw Hat Pirates Reunion When news arrives that the Straw Hat Pirates, who are actually impostors, have reappeared on the Sabaody Archipelago, Sentoumaru leaves to capture them with PX-5 and PX-7, believing that the Straw Hats are too strong to warrant any less. This proved to be a wise precaution as the real Straw Hat Luffy was present on the island. Upon PX-5 identifying Luffy, it proceeded to fire a laser beam at Luffy's head, which was easily dodged and prompting Luffy to claim it was too slow. It was then defeated with a Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol that was enhanced with Busōshoku Haki, and due to extreme damage, it exploded. PX-7 was soon destroyed by Zoro and Sanji upon their reunion, which also exploded from extreme damage. Sentoumaru later commented that they were the same prototypes that attacked the Eleven Supernovas two years ago. Pacifista Units * PX-0 (Bartholomew Kuma): Protected the Thousand Sunny for two years after the war, departed after Franky showed up. * PX-1: Appeared at Sabaody. Sent to an unknown location by Bartholomew Kuma. * PX-4: (Destroyed) Appeared at Sabaody. It was destroyed by the Straw Hat Pirates. * PX-5: (Destroyed) First seen fighting Eustass Kidd and Trafalgar Law.One Piece Manga - Chapter 603, Sentomaru confirms that PX-5 and PX-7 cornered the Eleven Supernovas two years ago. Later seen behind Sentoumaru at the new G1 base after the time skip. It was destroyed by Luffy at Sabaody. * PX-7: (Destroyed) First seen fighting Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Urouge and Scratchmen Apoo with Kizaru's Help. Later seen behind Sentoumaru at the new G1 base after the time skip. It was destroyed by Zoro and Sanji at Sabaody. * Twenty unidentified units at Marine HQ, not including Kuma himself. Several destroyed by Whitebeard Pirates, their New World allies and Boa Hancock. Major Battles :Note: Kuma is not counted among these. * PX-4 vs. Straw Hat Pirates * PX-5 vs. Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates * PX-7 and Kizaru vs. X. Drake, Urouge, Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins * PX-1, Sentoumaru and Kizaru vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Silvers Rayleigh * Pacifista army and Marines vs. Whitebeard Pirates' allies * Pacifista army vs. Boa Hancock * Pacifista army and Marines vs. Whitebeard Pirates and allies * Pacifista group and Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Gecko Moria * PX-5 and PX-7 vs. Impostor Straw Hat Pirates recruits * PX-5 vs. Monkey D. Luffy * PX-7 vs. Roronoa Zoro and Sanji Translation and Dub Issues "Pacifista" is the Portuguese, Italian and Spanish word for "Pacifist". In the European version of "One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2", they are referred to as "Combat Weapon" in the Treasure Map menu, but have been referenced as "PX-1" by the Straw Hat crew. Trivia * The idea behind the Pacifista are likened to the idea of the The Terminator. The cyborgs also share a number of similarities between them and the Terminators. :* In the movie (and its sequels), the Terminator machines were designed to be ruthless robots that looked like machines on the inside but on the outside looked like humans. They were able to use any weapon and took huge amounts of damage before they were finally shut down. All of the Terminator units of the same particular model had the same human appearance. This is a design the Pacifista also share with the Terminators. :* The Terminators were used for a variety of purposes (depending on their type and model) from infiltration to war. In the case of the Terminator, the idea of this particular model was so that the humans they were hunting would know what they were upon sight. The machines appearance (a foreboding and emotionless soldier) would strike complete fear into them making for a much easier kill. Since they are modeled after a Shichibukai, the Pacifista also invoke a very similar fear in others upon being sighted by pirates they are apprehending. :* The eyes of the Pacifista glow behind the lens and in the anime the pupils are red, comparable to The Terminator popular associated image. :* Interestingly, the name "Terminator" suggests a killer while "Pacifista" suggests quite the opposite. :* PX-4 was destroyed by being smashed, in a similar way the Terminator was smashed in the movie. * PX-1 appears as both a common enemy and a playable character in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise ep. 2. With a strength ranking of 4 out of 5, he's the strongest common enemy in the game, often used as a sub-boss. * The term "Pacifista" is somewhat ironic, as unlike the word it references, the Pacifistas have no relation to peace or non-violence. However, it may also refer to the term pacification, a euphemism often used when ordering complete annihilation. References Site Navigation Category:Marines Category:Cyborgs Category:Weapons Category:Fighters Who Use Technology